


Amour chassé-croisé

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Identity Reveal, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: Amor Cruzado. Gabriel Agreste sólo frunció el ceño, repasando una cámara tras otra. Por fin, se detuvo en una imagen y aumentó el zoom: Las orejas negras. La cola. El traje ajustado. Los llamativos ojos verdes. El cabello rubio de su madre. Y el anillo. Aquel anillo negro con motitas verdes que se distinguía en su mano derecha. Gabriel Agreste sonrió. Y nunca sonreía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquí hay gato encerrado

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas, gente. ¡Aquí estoy! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto. Me lo pedía el cuerpo, como suelo decir. Aviso de que me olvido siempre de actualizar capítulos en AO3, pero siempre lo hago en fanfiction (con una cuenta con el mismo nombre, por si os interesa). De hecho, tengo más oneshot de Gintama allí que aquí.  
> En fin, no me enrollo con más tonterías. Espero que os guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias por leer.

El técnico llevaba hora y media peleándose con la señal. Estaba inquieto: Sólo había escuchado rumores e historias inconclusas sobre Gabriel Agreste, pero ninguno de ellos decía que fuera un hombre comprensivo ni paciente. ¡Como para no, con lo que les pagaba! Era el mejor cliente de su empresa. En la oficina siempre se comentaba que la mansión Agreste era más impenetrable que la Casa Blanca, y seguramente así fuera, cuando la situación lo requería. Contaba con el equipo más sofisticado, la red más compleja y las planchas de titanio más gruesas. Todo esto tenía, y ahora había pedido diez cámaras más. Por muy hombre importante que fuera, pensaba el técnico rascándose la cabeza, era extraño que necesitase tanta seguridad. 

Pero, en fin: el cliente ordena, el cliente paga.

Tuvo que ajustar la conexión cuatro veces, cambiar un par de cables y verificar el aislamiento, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Las cuatro pantallas reflejaban la imagen nítidamente. 

Una ventana.

(...)

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el Camembert prometido?

La característica voz del _kwami_ se filtró a través de su chaqueta. Una cabecita negra y resultona se asomó al exterior.  
Adrien no apartó la vista del frente, le introdujo dentro de nuevo con la punta del dedo índice mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa suave.

—Estate quieto. —Le susurró—. Te lo daré luego, ¿vale? Espera a la cena

—¡No puedo esperar! —respondió la criaturita—. ¡Me moriré de hambre sin el Camembert!

—Ya, ya.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue encender el ordenador. Desde que se convirtió en Chat Noir, tenía por costumbre estar informado de todas las noticias de París, atento a si aparecía algún _akumatizado_. Solía tener todas las pantallas —a excepción de una, en la que se veía la imagen de su madre— a rebosar de ventanas con webs de prensa, noticiarios y demás.

Plagg echó a volar y se tumbó sobre el teclado. 

—¿No puedes dejarlo estar por una vez? —repuso estirándose—. Estoy cansado. No tienes por qué ir haciendo el superhéroe todas las noches. 

Adrien hizo una mueca con la boca. Le molestaba la vagancia de su compañero. Le apartó con delicadeza del teclado y, sentado en su silla de escritorio, empezó a teclear. 

—Claro que tengo por qué: Soy un superhéroe. No puedo permitir que Papillon haga lo que quiera. 

El _kwami_ voló hasta la pantalla del ordenador, apoyó la tripita en el borde, y columpió sus diminutos pies.

—Ah, sí, como con el... ¿Cómo se llama? Aquel tipo de las cartas, el del otro día. Cuando casi te espachurra el gorila ese.

—Jackady. 

El bichillo se rió, cabeceando. Por como movía el trasero, podía parecer que se estaba burlando de él o, simplemente, que tenía problemas para no perder el equilibrio.

—Esa vez sí que fue buena —dijo—, convenció a tu padre de que era un avión. Lástima que no sea tan fácil de convencer normalmente.

—Ya, sí.... —Adrien calló un momento, y bajó la mirada—. Ojalá fuera así.

Después de comprobar que no había ningún caso en el que se le necesitase, el joven se dedicó a hacer los deberes. Plagg se puso pesado durante un rato, y Adrien tuvo que pedir al chef de la casa que le preparara un plato de Camembert. Con eso, el _kwami_ no volvió a abrir su boca. 

La noche no tardó en caer sobre la ciudad de París. Adrien bostezó, acababa de terminar los ejercicios de geografía y, con ello, sus deberes. Cenó en su habitación, se duchó —le gustaba darse una ducha antes de acostarse, le dejaba muy fresquito— y preparó los libros para el día siguiente de clase. En ese momento oyó una musiquita que reconoció como la del telediario: había un incendio en un almacén abandonado, en la zona industrial de la ciudad. No parecía tener víctimas humanas, pero los bomberos empezaban a tener problemas con los desprendimientos de algunas partes del edificio y para impedir que este se expandiera a los bloques colindantes.

Adrien, con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca, se asomó desde la puerta del cuarto de baño. Luego, casi por instinto, miró su reflejo en el enorme espejo del lavabo. Allí estaba él: Con un pijama verde pistacho, soso, aburrido y de buena calidad; el pelo húmedo y pegado a la cara; su boca llena de espuma por la crema del dentífrico; sus ojos a medio cerrar, como un zombie en sus horas bajas, por el cansancio de la jornada de estudio y las sesiones de fotografía —muchas veces Adrien se preguntaba cómo podía ejercer como modelo si era capaz de poner caretos tan feos. El poder del maquillaje, suponía—.

«Caray. No tengo aspecto de súper héroe ni de broma», pensó. Sus dudas sobrevivieron un poco más hasta que se vieron arrasadas al paso de una extraña emoción que serpenteaba desde su estómago y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo como la adrenalina.

Sonrió. De oreja a oreja.

—¡Hora de transformarse, Plagg! —gritó emocionado.

La luna se había vestido de jirones de nubes, oscureciendo el nublado cielo parisino. Chat Noir sonrió y subió de un salto al borde de la ventana. «Por la noche, todos los gatos son pardos», se dijo a sí mismo con satisfacción, contemplando el horizonte con una mirada juguetona. 

Extendió su bastón metálico y huyó fugaz de la mansión Agreste. 

 

__

_En ese momento, en otro lugar..._

Pulsó el botón del mando y congeló la imagen en la pantalla. No parpadeó, su boca ni siquiera se abrió en una muestra de sorpresa. No se quedó paralizado por el _shock_. Gabriel Agreste sólo frunció el ceño, repasando una cámara tras otra con tanta velocidad, que podía seguir los movimientos del chico como si fuera una sola. El muchacho estaba subido en una elástica postura al poyete de la ventana, y no parecía haberse percatado de que estaba siendo grabado. Aumentó el _zoom_ de la imagen. Las orejas negras. La cola. El traje ajustado. Los llamativos ojos verdes. El cabello rubio de su madre.

Y el anillo. Aquel anillo negro con motitas verdes que se distinguía en su mano derecha. 

Gabriel Agreste sonrió. Y nunca sonreía.

(...)

_Bip, bip, bip... bip, bip, bip..._

—Marinette, la alarma lleva sonando diez minutos.

Un gruñido. La chica se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose aún más con la sábana. Tikki apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

—Marinette... —llamó con voz lastimera el kwami, volando hasta el cabecero. Intentó mover la cabeza de su compañera, pero tenía un tamaño demasiado grande para la ella—. Que vas a llegar tarde a clase... 

—Cinco minutos más, mamá... —rumió la joven. 

La paciencia de Tikki llegó a su límite. Hinchó los morros y cayó en picado bajo la sábana, la levantó de un golpe. Marinette, en pijama, se hizo un ovillo con las piernas. Luego, de pronto, abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó.

—¿¡Qué hora es!?

Se vistió y desayunó en tiempo récord, despidiéndose de su madre todavía con la comida en la boca. Corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello para evitar ganarse un retraso en la clase de Física.

En realidad, Marinette tenía la posibilidad de transformarse en Ladybug e ir al colegio saltando de edificio en edificio sin tener que hacer pausas por los semáforos y los coches. Pero, desgraciadamente, aquella mañana prefería no hacerlo. Tikki y ella se habían acostado tardísimo por culpa de un incendio en una planta industrial. No hubo heridos ni hizo falta usar su _Lucky Charm_ , pero entre atender a algún herido y controlar el derrumbe de la arquitectura para que dañase lo menos posible, había terminado agotada.

Lástima que ella no pudiese recuperarse del cansancio sólo comiendo galletas.

La señorita Mendeleiev frunció los labios al verla entrar —encogida y en silencio, como si ello pudiera hacerla invisible—, pero continuó su clase como si nada. Alya, siempre al punto, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amiga que bien quería decir "otra vez tarde, ¿eh?", y la indicó con un gesto la página del libro por la iban.

¿Cómo era posible tener tanto sueño? Le costó horrores seguir el ritmo de la clase. La voz de la Señorita Mendeleiev se le antojó monótona y pesada, no conseguía atenderla durante más de un minuto. 

—Para todo proceso químico —continuaba su profesora tras escribir una enrevesada fórmula en la pizarra—, el cambio de energía libre y la energía libre estándar están relacionados según esta expresión. —Se sacudió los restos de tiza de las manos—. Adrien, por favor, lee el apartado 2.5, para que veamos qué significa cada elemento de la fórmula.

Un silencio inesperado. Marinette levantó la vista, tan sorprendida como sus compañeros, y observó la espalda algo decaída del joven. Este recibió un codazo (no muy disimulado) de Nino, dio un bote. Reparó en que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

—Eh… ¿Qu- qué? —parpadeó.

La profesora frunció el ceño. Su pelo ensortijado y el lunar de su mejilla le daban un aspecto siniestro, como una bruja salida de un cuento. Se colocó las gafas con una mirada aguda.

—Adrien… ¿Te encuentras mal? —No parecía preocupada. Más bien lo dijo con tono de “dime que tienes una buena excusa para no estar atendiendo en mi clase, muchacho”. 

—Lo siento, señorita. —Se disculpó Adrien, bajando la cabeza—. He… —dudó—. Me costó dormir anoche. Lo siento. 

—Acuéstate antes, entonces —Zanjó ella—. Y ahora, antes de que me salgan canas, lee el apartado 2.5, por favor.

Adrien obedeció diligentemente. «¡Pobre!», pensó Marinette mientras contemplaba su espalda y su nuca, aquella nuca que a esas alturas conocía tan bien. «¿Se encontrará mal? Es raro que tenga un despiste». Miró a Alya; su amiga se encogió de hombros. “Yo qué sé qué le pasa”, parecía decir. Se quedó con la intriga hasta el descanso de la clase, momento en que Nino realizó la pregunta que tenían todos: 

—Tío, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Adrien se rascó el cuello, sonrió ligeramente.

—Ah, no fue nada. Me distraje un momento. 

—Oh, ¡Adrien! —Chloé abrazó dramáticamente al rubio, para irritación de Marinette—. ¿Estás enfermo? Esa gruñona… ¿Cómo osa hablarte así? No te preocupes, Adrien, se lo diré a mi padre y…

—¿Qué? —dijo él—. N-no, no hace falta nada de eso. —Se quitó de encima a Chloé, a quien se le reflejó la decepción en la cara. El chico, para paliarlo, sonrió amablemente—. Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo ha sido un despiste. No es para tanto.

—Bueno, amigo, es un poco raro verte así —admitió Nino, sacudiendo la mano—. Pero sí, tienes razón. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez. —Se acomodó en su asiento—. Es una tontería darle más bombo al asunto.

Adrien sonrió en agradecimiento.

—¡Claro! —apoyó Alya con su habitual entusiasmo, dio una palmada en la espalda a nuestra heroína—Mira sino a Marinette, con unas ojeras del quince y llegando tarde. —Apoyó el brazo en su hombro—. Qué, tú también has pasado mala noche, ¿eh?

Los ojos de Marinette saltaron de Alya a Adrien y de Adrien a Alya como una pelota de tenis en un partido. ¡Adrien la estaba observando! Marinette sintió cómo su corazón intentaba salírsele del pecho. Abrió la boca… antes de saber qué decir.

—¿Hah? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no. Bueno, sí. Ehm… —rió nerviosa—Es que… ¡Estuve pensando en ti! —Casi se le escapa un grito al decir eso—. Digo, ¿qué digo? Quería decir que estaba pensando en diseños. —Sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que era una buena salida—. ¡Sí, diseños! Por eso me acosté tarde. Sí, por eso. Diseños.

—Ah, ¿sí? —respondió Adrien, sonriendo. Marinette sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón al ver aquella sonrisa—. ¿Sobre qué?

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Chloé rodeó el cuello de Adrien y se arrimó peligrosamente a su cara.

—Adrien —murmuró la chica de forma coqueta—, después de clase mi padre me va a llevar a una inauguración en _Le coeur de Chrysanthème_ —pronunció con orgullo—, la perfumería más prestigiosa de todo Paris. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Habrá muchos periodistas, por supuesto. ¡Seremos las estrellas!

—Eh… —El chico desvió la vista—. No puedo, lo siento. Tengo clase de chino. 

—Oh, ¡mon chérie! Pero… pero podrías venir a los postres luego…

—Lo siento. —La sonrisa de Adrien fue hermosa.

«¡Ajá!, te lo mereces», pensó Marinette para sus adentros, exultante por el rechazo a Chloé. 

La señorita Bustier tardó poco más en llegar a la clase, por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para regodearse. El resto de la jornada escolar avanzó sin contratiempos.  
Cuando por fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la última clase, se desató la marabunta de alumnos, todos desando pisar la calle. Marinette estaba más espabilada, pero todavía se sentía aturdida. Rogó mentalmente que Papillon se tomara una tarde de descanso. En verdad la necesitaba. Mientras cruzaba el patio con Alya, sus ojos buscaron a Adrien. Le vio más adelante, al pie de las escaleras, charlando tranquilamente con Nino. Un lujoso coche negro aparcó frente a la puerta del colegio, provocando que la expresión de Adrien se ensombreciera notablemente. Marinette sintió que se le encogía el corazón.  
Le vio subir al coche un poco cabizbajo, mientras se despedía con timidez de su mejor amigo.

~o~

  
—¿No iré a clase de chino? —repitió Adrien, sorprendido, a la pequeña pantalla que había en el respaldo del asiento delantero. En ella se veía la imagen de Nathalie.

La secretaria mantuvo su rostro impertérrito.

—En efecto. Órdenes del señor Agreste. Ha pedido que te lleváramos a casa directamente.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber el joven.

—No dispongo de esa información. Desea que vayas a su despacho en cuanto llegues a casa.

Adrien no discutió, estaba acostumbrado a acatar su horario sin quejas. ¿Qué más daba una clase más o una clase menos? No lo detestaba, pero tampoco era su hobbie favorito, al fin y al cabo. Suspirando en silencio, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su asiento. Notó un movimiento en el interior de su bandolera —Plagg, sin duda—, y le dio un suave golpecito para instarle a que se mantuviera quieto. Casi podía escucharle decir: "¡pero tengo hambre!".

El recorrido hasta su casa fue tranquilo y directo. Como siempre, no mantuvo ninguna conversación con su guardaespaldas —también chófer—, así que se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Contemplar la vida de París, sus gentes y sus edificios de encanto particular, le hizo sentir un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos y en los brazos. Quería salir. Quería notar el aire contra su cara, el cálido abrazo del sol y la humedad de la hierba en su espalda. Se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que apareciese un akumatizado al que sólo Chat Noir y Ladybug pudiesen hacer frente. Así tendría un rato de descanso en el que podría ser él mismo, hacer lo que quiera y decir todos los chistes penosos —y geniales— que se le ocurrieran. 

«¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?», se arrepintió al momento. 

Cruzó el enorme umbral de la puerta de su casa con cierto pesar en la boca del estómago. Nathalie le saludó al entrar, él sonrió educadamente. Luego, antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho de su progenitor, sacudió la cabeza, apretó los labios y se dijo a sí mismo: «No. No puedo ver a mi padre con esta cara. Él se preocupa por mí, aunque sea a su manera. No puedo distraerlo pidiendo atención».

Llamó a la puerta con el dorso de la mano, esperó el correspondiente "adelante" y entró.

El despacho era minimalista y monocromo, y emanaba una sensación de frialdad y rectitud que le pegaba mucho a su padre. Siempre que iba allí, los ojos de Adrien se dirigían hasta el cuadro de su madre, pintado como los cuadros de Klimt. No le gustaba demasiado aquella pintura. Su madre se veía tan idealizada y mística como un personaje de un videojuego. Prefería verla en fotos, donde era más natural. Su padre le esperaba a pocos pasos de este cuadro, observándolo de espaldas a él y con las manos en su espalda. Adrien no supo de dónde sacó el ánimo para sonreír y decirle:

—Buenas tardes, Padre. —El hombre no se volvió—. Nathalie me ha dicho que querías verme. ¿Ocurre algo?

Cuando su progenitor por fin se dignó a mirarle, sus ojos eran fríos como un témpano azul. 

— Adrien —dijo pronunciando cuidadosamente cada sílaba—. He decidido que hoy tendrás una sesión fotográfica con monsieur Ferdinand Bourdeu. Es un fotógrafo con mucho prestigio, te ruego que le atiendas debidamente.

El joven se extrañó, aunque se las arregló para que no se notara. Era inusual que su padre le informase personalmente de cambios como esos. Tragó saliva.

—Entendido. ¿Algo más?

Gabriel Agreste le miró fijamente, lo que le intimidó un poco. Por fin, su padre habló:

—Tu anillo. —A Adrien casi le dio un vuelco al corazón al escucharlo. Abrió la boca, confuso. Pero su padre continuó—. No creo que a monsieur Ferdinand le agrade que lo lleves. No es su estilo. 

Uf. El corazón de Adrien se había saltado un latido. 

—Comprendo. Me lo quitaré durante la sesión.

—Dámelo.

Lo dijo tan de pronto, que pensó que había escuchado mal. Intentó leer sus ojos, pero, como siempre, no le dijeron nada. 

—¿C-Cómo? —sonrió, un poco nervioso. Seguramente le había oído mal.

—Dame tu anillo, Adrien.

El joven agarró con más fuerza el asa de la bandolera sin darse cuenta.

—Me... lo quitaré para monsieur Ferdinand, no te preocupes. Palabra. 

Su padre alargó el brazo. Su mano estaba extendida, expectante. Adrien se quedó mirándola.

—Yo te lo guardaré —dijo su padre. Entonces, sonrió.

Adrien no había visto la sonrisa de su padre en años, por eso verla en aquel momento le dejó tan sorprendido que no supo reaccionar. La observó, anonadado, y sintió una inquietud creciente en el pecho. Aquello no era normal. 

—No es necesario, de verdad.

—Dame el anillo, Adrien. —El tono de su padre fue más autoritario. 

El joven se lo cubrió con la otra mano inconscientemente. No. No podía quitarle eso. Eso no.

—Me gusta mucho —explicó débilmente—. No quisiera...

—¡Dámelo! ¿Vas a desobedecerme? 

Le vio ponerse blanco de ira. El chico retrocedió, sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos. No dijo nada.

—¡Te he dado una orden sencilla, Adrien! —Su padre se adelantó un paso, y él retrocedió aún más—. ¡Dame el _Miraculous_!


	2. Los gatos siempre caen de pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡El padre de Adrien quiere su Miraculous! ¿Cómo reaccionará Adrien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas, gente. Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que os guste. El siguiente no tardará tan poquito en aparecer, calculo que será más largo y me llevará tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer, por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo. Sois geniales.
> 
> Aviso de que este fic está sin betear, así que disculpadme por los errores que haya (seguro) cometido. Si alguien ve alguno, por favor, que lo ponga en un comentario, que no me importa. Es más, me gusta que me informéis de esas cosas. Me siento insegura sin betareader xD
> 
> Y ahora sí, no os entretengo más. Que disfrutéis de la lectura.

—Padre, has dicho... —El joven tragó saliva, sintiendo que perdía el suelo bajo sus pies— _¿miraculous_?

Los ojos de su progenitor brillaban de furia. Cerró la mano extendida con fuerza, apretó los dientes.

—¿Piensas que soy tonto, Adrien? ¿Que no me daría cuenta de que mi hijo se escapa de casa para jugarse la vida por ahí?

Sintió que le fallaban las piernas. «Ya está. Se acabó. Se ha enterado», gimió por dentro. Quiso preguntarle cómo lo había descubierto. Quiso explicarle que aquello no estaba mal, que le hacía feliz, que era bueno para la gente. Quiso decirle tantas cosas.

Pero no consiguió que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca.

—Dame el anillo, Adrien —Sentenció su padre—. No pienso consentir que mi hijo haga el ridículo enfundado en cuero negro. 

Aquello le dolió al orgullo.

—No hago el ridículo, padre. —El coraje empezó a bullir en su pecho, envalentonándose—. Ayudo a la gente. Hago el bien. Soy... ¡soy un héroe!

Vio que le estaba sacando de sus casillas, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Se le marcaban las venas del cuello, sus ojos echaban chispas y apretaba los dientes Adrien tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no amedrentarse de nuevo.

—Padre, me esfuerzo mucho para que no afecte a los estudios ni a las sesiones fotográficas. —Calló un instante, bajando la mirada y dudando—: Cuando... cuando soy Chat Noir, en esas ocasiones, soy yo mismo, padre. Me encanta ayudar a la gente, rescatar a los _akumatizados_ y luchar contra Papillon. ¡Y lo hago bien! Soy perfectamente capaz. Ladybug...

—¿Quién es? —interrumpió su padre, levantando la voz—. 

—¿Qué..? Ah. Yo... —Sacudió la cabeza—. No lo sé. 

—¡No me mientas! —estalló—. Dime ahora mismo quién es Ladybug, Adrien. 

El chico frunció el ceño. Le era más fácil sacar coraje cuando ella estaba involucrada.

—No sé quién es. Es la verdad. Además, ¿qué importa eso ahora? 

Su padre sacudió un brazo, se dio la vuelta.

—No entiendes nada. ¡Nunca entiendes nada! He trabajado tanto, y tú... Pero eso se acabó. —Le miró de soslayo, con las manos a la espalda—. Fue mala idea permitir que fueras al colegio. A partir de ahora, te quedarás en casa. Nathalie se encargará de tus estudios como ha hecho siempre. —Crispó los labios—. ¡Y vas a entregarme ahora mismo tu _miraculous_!

Para Adrien, su padre era como una montaña: Inamovible, inaccesible y abrumador. Le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, y la mayoría de ellos no muy buenos. Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no salieran como él quería, a que sus deseos no se cumpliesen ni lo más mínimo. Estaba tan hecho a esa idea... Había comprobado muchas veces que dialogar con su padre era imposible. Que aunque se rebelara no conseguiría nada. Absolutamente nada. 

Pero la idea de desprenderse de Chat Noir le dolía desde lo más profundo de su alma, como si le arrancasen una parte de su cuerpo. Como si le arrancaran el corazón. 

Se miró el anillo plateado, que relució en su dedo por la luz de la ventana. Sintió el calor de Plagg junto a su costado, tan inmóvil como él mismo. Expectante.  
Levantó la vista, miró a su padre a los ojos. Y sintió dolor. 

—No. —La respuesta salió de sus labios casi al mismo tiempo que la pensaba. Le dolía horrores rechazar a su padre, porque le quería, pero no podía darle eso. Eso no—. No puedo darte mi anillo. Lo siento. Y por mucho que me insistas —añadió con tristeza— no te lo daré. 

Los ojos de su padre se afilaron como cuchillos. Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea blanca. Adrien se tensó. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que se lo quitaría por la fuerza. 

En vez de eso, su progenitor caminó hasta su escritorio. Pulsó una tecla del teléfono.

—Nathalie —dijo—Dile al chófer que venga a mi despacho inmediatamente. 

—Sí, señor. 

—Para... ¿para qué le has hecho llamar? —preguntó Adrien, sintiéndose inseguro de pronto.

El hombre se sentó en la silla de despacho. Cruzó los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Adrien, soy tu padre —dijo seriamente—. Y como tal, sé que es lo mejor para ti.

En ese momento entró el guardaespaldas. Echó un vistazo rápido al despacho, miró a Adrien y sus ojos se detuvieron en su jefe. Este suspiró.

—Quítale su anillo, por favor. Pero no le hagas daño. 

Adrien retrocedió instintivamente, mirando ora a su padre, ora al gorila. 

—¡No puedes quitármelo! —Cubrió su anillo—. ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!

La enorme mano velluda del gorila se acercó a él. Adrien reculó hacia un lado, en un pobre intento de hacer una finta y escapar por la puerta. Pero él no tenía la agilidad de Chat Noir: Gorila cubrió la salida con su grandioso cuerpo. El joven buscó con la mirada una ruta de escape, angustiado. No quería pelear, tampoco las tenía todas consigo sin sus habilidades. Lanzó una mirada de súplica a su padre, quien mantenía la vista en el frente como si de una estatua se tratara. Ni siquiera le miraba. 

Adrien se apartó un par de pasos más, huyendo del Gorila, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. No tenía escapatoria.

—Plagg... —murmuró—. Transfórmame. 

~~Parte Dos~~~

El cristal de la ventana estalló en pedazos. Chat Noir, indemne gracias al cuero mágico, no perdió tiempo: Extendió su bastón y muy pronto se convirtió en una manchita negra a lo lejos. En la habitación quedó un silencio incómodo. El gorila asimilaba con torpeza la sorpresa de haber visto a su protegido transformarse en el superhéroe que defendía París. Aquello lo había desconcertado tanto que no acertó a reaccionar a la elástica velocidad de Chat Noir, quien se le escapó de entre las manos como un pez recién salido del agua. Nathalie entró en el despacho, alertada por el estruendo del cristal. Vio los desperfectos, y se dirigió hacia su jefe:

—¡Señor! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

Gabriel Agreste estaba de pie, como si se hubiera quedado a medio camino de moverse. Nathalie alcanzó a ver el cambio gradual en su expresión: De sorpresa, pasando por enfado mayúsculo hasta la seriedad pétrea y firme que le caracterizaba. Recuperó rápido la compostura. Se colocó las gafas y carraspeó.

—Nathalie, —Su voz era tan llana como habitualmente— trae a alguien que limpie los cristales, es peligroso dejarlo así. Por lo demás, por ahora, podéis retiraros. Los dos.

—Pero...

El hombre le dirigió una mirada severa. Ella enmudeció y asintió.

—Sí, señor. 

Se veía que el guardaespaldas de Adrien tenía varias preguntas en el tintero, pero se las guardó. Ambos obedecieron sin decir palabra y salieron del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El señor Agreste no se relajó cuando se quedó sólo, ni siquiera suspiró. Se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio y, con la rapidez de quien lo ha hecho muchas veces, pulsó un juego de letras de su teclado. La pared crujió durante un instante. Luego, se deslizó silenciosamente como una puerta japonesa, desvelando un pasillo oculto. Una luz morada surgió del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de Gabriel Agreste. Pálida y hermosa, estalló en una estela brillante que acababa frente a él. El kwami lila hizo acto de presencia, abrió los ojos y observó a su portador, visiblemente inseguro.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó, y en su voz se distinguía una nota de miedo—. Es tu hijo, no quieres hacerle daño.

El hombre ignoró a la criaturita. Con paso lento pero seguro, se adentró pasillo secreto, oscuro como la brea. La puerta se cerró tras él. Pese a la oscuridad reinante, el señor Agreste no tuvo ningún problema para subir los escalones de la escalera de caracol. No titubeó, no mostró ninguna inseguridad. Cuando empezó a hablar, su voz reverberaba entre las paredes estrechas del lugar.

—Necesito detener a Adrien, pero con sus poderes me será complicado. Tampoco accederá a venir por voluntad propia. 

—¿Vas a usar un _akuma contra él?_ —se sorprendió Nooroo, flotando a su lado.

La pregunta quedó en el aire. _Kwami_ y portador alcanzaron la cima de las escaleras, donde una tenue luz iluminaba el suelo: Había cientos de mariposas blancas repartidas por toda la habitación. El señor Agreste avanzó, y a medida que caminaba las mariposas se alejaran de él con un corto aleteo.

—Transfórmame, Nooroo.

El _kwami_ bajó la cabeza. Obedeció. 

 

Papillon acarició el broche de mariposa de su cuello. Sonrió, exultante. Cerró los ojos y comenzó entonces a sondear París. Los sentimientos negativos recién creados eran los más poderosos. Muchos problemas, muchos enfados, perdían fuerza con el tiempo. Los sentimientos evolucionan a una velocidad prodigiosa, por eso lo más importante era conseguirlos al poco de crearse. No era difícil: El ser humano es una criatura fácil de molestar, impaciente e irrespetuosa, cuyo egoísmo, envidias y rencores la hacían presa ideal de los poderes del _miraculous_ de la mariposa. Papillon no tardó en encontrar un objetivo viable: Un chico, Serge Laforêt, de unos dieciséis años y recién salido de clase. Era un fan empedernido de una colección de figuras llamada " _Paris dans votre chambre_ ", una colección realista de figuritas de plástico sobre los oficios y personalidades de París. Se había aficionado gracias a su abuelo, y estaba a punto de terminarla. Había estado haciendo trabajos y favores (limpiar coches, cortar el césped, repartir periódicos) durante tres meses y medio para ahorrar el dinero que requería la última figurita. No obstante, en el último mes y debido a un incremento en las ventas, el vendedor había decidido injustamente aumentar el precio de la figura. 

La enorme ventana circular de su guarida se abrió como una flor.

—Ah, el esfuerzo, qué horrible es cuando no se ve recompensado. Lo comprendo, lo comprendo bien. Decepción, impotencia, odio.. —Tiñó una de sus mariposas de negro, la observó volar hacia la ventana—. Adelante, pequeño _akuma_. Ve hasta él ¡y demonízalo! 

La siniestra mariposa revoloteó sobre los edificios de París, lenta e inevitable. Cuando se fusionó con la figurita de "El Policía" de Serge Laforêt, Papillon comenzó su control.

— _Le Collectionneur_. Soy Papillon —explicó triunfante—. Permitiré que completes tu colección a cambio de que hagas algo por mí: Quiero que lleves a Chat Noir a la Mansión Agreste. —No tenía miedo de que se descubriese su identidad, al fin y al cabo cuando terminase el control mental, olvidaría todo lo ocurrido—. No puedes hacerle daño, pero tienes que atraparle. Si lo haces, podrás incrementar tu colección todo lo que quieras. 

—Sí. Papillon. Pero... — _Le Collectionneur_ dudó un instante—.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero a Chat Noir para mi colección.

Papillon golpeó el suelo con el bastón. Incrementó el control mental hasta el punto en que hacía daño a su víctima. Serge gimió.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Consígueme a Chat Noir o no tendrás nada! 

Tardó un momento en escuchar la respuesta del chico.

—... S-Sí, Papillon.  
  
~~Parte Tres~~  
  
Aún no había llegado a su lugar secreto cuando empezó a oler el suave aroma de la hierba mojada de los Jardines del Trocadero. Con el paso ligero de sus bailarinas rosas, cruzó el Palacio de Chaillot hasta alcanzar el río Sena, donde el puente Jena, reluciente por el sol de la tarde, se alineaba perfectamente con la Torre Eiffel.  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng sonrió ante las excelentes vistas que le proporcionaba su lugar secreto. Era como si la esencia de Paris se concentrara en ese puñado de metros cuadrados. La vegetación, el agua, la Torre Eiffel… todo conectaba como piezas de un puzzle, creando el ecosistema ideal para su mente creativa.

—Cómo me gusta este sitio —suspiró Tikki, asomándose disimuladamente desde su bolso. 

—A mí también me gusta mucho —murmuró Marinette, y puso los brazos en jarra—. Es el ambiente perfecto para trabajar. —Cogió aire con resolución y dijo—: ¡A por ello!

Nuestra joven heroína tenía una ardua tarea entre manos: diseñar una chaqueta para Nadja Chamack, madre de Manon y reportera de televisión. En uno de los días en que recogía a Manon de casa de Marinette, la señora Chamack se fijó en los diseños que tenía colgados en las paredes. Eran ideas sin importancia, dibujadas en momentos de inspiración, pero a la madre de Manon le gustaron, y le pidió a Marinette diseñarle una chaqueta para sus reportajes en directo.

“¿Te imaginas?”, le había dicho a Tikki cuando lo supo. “¡La gente a ver un diseño mío! ¿Y si les gusta? ¡A lo mejor consigo encargos y todo! Sería… ¡Sería como dar los primeros pasos de mi sueño!”

Marinette estaba muy ilusionada con ese proyecto. Sacó su libreta de apuntes y se relajó; dejando fluir su imaginación como si del agua de un río se tratase.

Hasta que oyó el primer grito.

Se puso en alerta, buscando con la mirada el origen (y la causa) del mismo. El resto de transeúntes y turistas que paseaban por los Jardines del Trocadero también lo escucharon, y se detuvieron expectantes. 

La gente corría, huía de algo. Y ese algo era un chico con traje y bastón. Vestía muy elegante, quizá incluso exageradamente pomposo, con _foulard_ , zapatos de charol, sombrero Homburg y bastón con un cristal tallado en lo alto. En sus ojos había una franja marrón oscura, como si se hubiera echado maquillaje. El chico sonrió, con un movimiento elegante señaló con su bastón a un par de turistas que acababan de verle. 

—Ah, ¡“Les Touristes”! ¡Esos no los tengo!

Del extremo de su bastón salió un rayo de humo dorado dirigido hacia la pareja. Cuando les alcanzó, se dividió y, antes de que pudieran si quiera parpadear, les rodeó por completo y se solidificó, convirtiéndose en una preciosa jaula de pájaro dorada, de techo circular.  
Marinette se puso de pie tan de pronto que se le cayó la libreta de las piernas. _Le Collectionneur_ se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos se detuvieron en los dibujos de las hojas.

—¡La artista!—Su sonrisa exuberante enseñó los dientes. Apuntó a Marinette con su bastón—. ¡Te necesito en mi colección!

Marinette dio un salto, esquivó la ráfaga de humo rodando por el suelo. La pareja de la jaula la gritaba, pedía ayuda, pero ella no podía ayudarlos. No así, con su identidad al descubierto y sin poderes. Primero tenía que huir y, una vez al descubierto, convertirse en Ladybug. 

Le Collectionneur lanzó más rayos a Marinette, quien los evitó como buenamente podía, reaccionando más por reflejo que por habilidad. 

—¡Ay! —se le escapó a Tikki después de que Marinette aludiese otra ráfaga tirándose a un lado. 

La joven heroína silbó entre dientes y se llevó la mano al bolso, preocupada. Iba a decir “Tikki, ¿estás bien?” cuando una sombra dorada la rodeó. La jaula se cerró ante sus ojos, férrea y brillante. Marinette intentó mover los barrotes, romperlos a patadas o encontrar el cierre, pero la jaula estaba creada de una sola pieza compacta. 

«¡Piensa, Marinette, piensa!», se decía a sí misma, buscando con la mirada algún objeto que le pudiera ayudar.

Pero no había nada. Y no podía transformarse delante de tanta gente. Le Collectionneur empezó a andar hacia ella.

—Marinette… —susurró Tikki desde su bolso.

—¡¡ _Cataclysm_!!

Una figura negra se abalanzó sobre la jaula. El metal empezó a corroerse, silbó con suavidad. Algo abrazó la cintura de Marinette, que sintió impulso y el aire en la cara. Cuando se notó quieta y sobre la rigidez de un suelo fijo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Chat Noir, exuberantes de verde y a juego con el negro de su antifaz. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa, que ella conocía bien. 

—Tienes un imán para meterte en líos, ¿eh? —dijo. 

Marinette se dio cuenta de que la tenía cogida al estilo princesa, lo que le dio un poco de vergüenza, pero se obligó a sí misma a no dejarse llevar por sus encantos gatunos.

—Sí, sí, parece que sí —convino amablemente con una sonrisa—. ¿Podrías bajarme? 

Sintió que los brazos de Chat Noir se tensaban, le vio lanzar una rápida mirada a un lado y, agarrándola más fuerte, saltó. Un instante después, una jaula dorada apareció en el sitio donde habían estado.

—¡Chat Noir, no puedes ocuparte de mí ahora! —Le advirtió Marinette, encogida en su pecho—. Déjame en cualquier rincón y ya me las apañaré.

«Y me transformaré», pensó, que era lo que le interesaba.

Su compañero sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y dejar a una dama a su suerte? ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—Puedo cuidarme sola —se defendió ella algo ofendida mientras Chat Noir continuaba esquivando a _Le Collectionneur_ , que le atacaba empecinadamente—. 

—No lo dudo, Princesa, pero me sentiría bastante mal si ese tipo te capturase de nuevo. 

«¡Este gato siempre tan amable!». Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Necesitaba transformarse.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Además —le recordó con una sonrisa cordial—, sólo nos hemos visto una vez —durante el caso de Evilustrator, cuando tuvo una cita con Nathanaël—. Tengo más recursos de los que crees, de verdad.

—Ah, ¿sí? —La dedicó una sonrisa juguetona, deteniéndose en lo alto de una azotea—. Me encantaría verlos.

Marinette sintió calor en las mejillas, pero no supo si por vergüenza o por impaciencia, porque sentía ambas a partes iguales. Pretendía responderle cuando vio una sombra detrás de ellos.

—¡Chat Noir, cuidado!

El chico se volvió, reaccionó a tiempo para lanzar lejos a Marinette. La chica rodó por el suelo de la azotea, se incorporó rápidamente. Alcanzó a ver el preciso momento en que la jaula se cerraba con él dentro. 

—¡Chat Noir! —gritó.

Antes de que el superhéroe pudiera contestar, la jaula emprendió el vuelo, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. En ese preciso momento escuchó el insistente pitido del _miraculous_ de su compañero.

«No. No. No. No. No».

—¡Chat, tienes que salir de ahí! —le gritó ella, corriendo hacia él— ¡Te vas des-transformar!

Él parecía inseguro, intentaba doblar los barrotes con su bastón. Cuando bajó la vista hasta donde estaba ella, su expresión recuperó la seguridad y la comedia que le caracterizaba.

—¡No te preocupes por mí, Princesa! —le gritó—. ¡Esto es pan comido para mí! ¿No ves que los gatos siempre caemos de pie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Mil gracias por leer. ¡No os olvidéis de comentar, por fa! Es muy alentador. Ah, repito, si alguien ve errores, cosas ilógicas, OoC o, yo qué sé, lo que se os ocurra, no dudéis en decirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> C’est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. No os cortéis para comentar, ¿eh? Los reviews me alegran la existencia. Sobre todo si son largos y críticos, que siempre se puede mejorar. Bueno, hermosos, muchas gracias por leer. Que os vaya bien la vida. Cuidaos mucho.


End file.
